1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to various apparatuses for removably securing and stabilizing loads relative to an external structure, particularly when such external structure is movable. The present invention also relates generally to methods for constructing and utilizing the aforesaid apparatuses.
More particularly, the present invention relates to various apparatuses for automatically stabilizing and/or securing various sizes and weights of steel loads, such as coils and stacks of sheet steel, to the bed of a truck. Although certain embodiments of the present invention are particularly suitable for securing cylindrically-shaped coils, the present invention further contemplates use of the inventive apparatuses in conjunction with non-cylindrical loads to be secured to the bed of a truck for transport.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Heretofore, large steel loads were secured to truck beds by various chains and cables. However, such securing devices have proven to be very unsafe, and have resulted in serious and unnecessary damage to the truck, the load, and adjacent vehicles and property when the load-bearing truck made sharp turns, stopped abruptly, tilted to one side, or jack-knifed. Furthermore, various personal injuries and death have been suffered by truck drivers, steel haulers, and other persons near or on such vehicles having heavy loads secured by chains and cables.
Consequently, there developed a desideratum to develop devices which avoided the pitfalls and shortcomings of the cables and chains mentioned hereinabove. Prior to the advent of the present invention, various attempts were made to solve the aforementioned problems. However, none of the prior attempts have resulted in any safe, relatively-inexpensive, nor relatively-uncomplex and strong devices. Such prior attempts are exemplified by the following patents:
In 1912 Allen E. Ostrander was granted U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,846 entitled "ANCHOR FOR TANK-BANDS", which discloses a tank car having a center sill, a cross-bearer, and running boards. Tank band anchors connect the sill to the cross-bearer, and the tank bands terminate in the anchors.
In 1940 Clyde H. Folmsbee was granted U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,713, entitled "TANK CRADLE", which discloses a tank cradle support construction for use with railway tanks for transporting oil. The cradle construction includes an upper plate which is curved to conform to the contour of the lower periphery of the tank shell. The upper plate is secured at its edges to the tank shell itself, and is provided with means for securing the upper plate to an underframe by means of cushioning members. The Folmsbee patent is interesting in that it purports to provide means for securing a cylindrical object on a transportable bed member.
In 1942 Lester W. Wachter was granted U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,851, entitled "TRAILER", which discloses a load-carrying device for a truck or trailer which includes pivotable cradle members provided at spaced locations for supporting the lower periphery of a cylindrical object. Wachter also provides upper strapping members in the form of chains with cushioning members there around which are disposed at opposite sides of the truck or trailer, and which are joined together to secure the upper periphery of the cylindrical object. The chains are joined together by means of a toggle member which provides adjustment of the upper strapping member around the cylindrical object.
In 1952 George M. Bramann et al were granted U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,497, entitled "TANK TRAILER FOR TRANSPORTING GASES", which discloses a carriage structure for transporting chlorine containers. The structure includes a lower cradle member, as well as an upper strapping member. The upper strapping member comprises an adjustable strap which is hinged to angle irons of the lower cradle and is tightened by turning a female threaded member onto a male threaded member by means of a handle.
In 1975 Bruce C. Chamberlain was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,004, entitled "VEHICLE LOAD SECURING DEVICE", which discloses a support device for use on a truck bed that includes pivotally mounted pairs of platforms disposed in two rows along the truck bed. The platforms include a slatted upper member which is adapted to be raised and lowered from the truck bed by means of support arms, with the platforms being disposed in a raised inclined position when supporting the underside of a cylindrical object. Optional lashings may be employed which are attached to lashing points on the edges of the pallets.
In 1977 Harvey O. Parchmont was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,316, entitled "TELESCOPIC SHOCK ABSORBER MOUNT FOR A HYDRAULIC CUSHIONING UNIT IN A RAILWAY CAR TRAILER HITCH", which discloses a collapsible trailer hitch construction for securing a trailer to the deck of a railroad car for piggyback operation. The device includes a cushioning unit provided with shock absorbers which are mountable on a connecting end plate.
The aforesaid specific disclosed arrangements, however, have individually and collectively failed to provide any solution to the above-discussed shortcomings and disadvantages attendant to devices for securing loads to vehicles. Moreover, the present invention eliminates the disadvantages and shortcomings attendant with the conventional and previous techniques, and at the same time provides an apparatus and method which eminently fulfills the desideratum mentioned hereinabove with a minimum of parts and at an extremely surprising reduced cost of manufacture.